gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nate The Victorious: Into the Chaos
Screen shot 2012-02-26 at 4.12.45 PM.png I am Nate The Victorious, one of the most vicious pirates in the Caribbean! And this is my story in third person...... The last thing that the young man known as Nathaniel remembered was being arrested by navy soldiers, after his father had been shot down for piracy by the navy. How Nathaniel had felt can not be described in words. As he had knelt next to his dying father, he remembered these words: "Sorrow only weakens you... and you must carry on my legacy. You must take whats yours and whats been taken from you......" Nathaniel balled his fists. His father had been right... sorrow made you weak... Nathaniel had always been weak. But no more. Thinking on his life, his destiny, the deaths of his loved ones over the years, and now his fathers demise, he took that sorrow and twisted it..... making it into a new image a new feeling, one that gave him power..... HATRED. REVENGE. 3 years later Nathaniel was curled in a ball on the floor of the jail cell he had lived in since his fathers death. Since then he had realized that the only way he would ever become strong enough to have his revenge is to hone his mind and his body. He knelt to the floor, and was preparing to do his daily routine, when he heard a loud slam. Looking to his right, the cell joined with his was now occupied. The pirate, for he was obviously one, walked over to Nathaniel and stared him down quizzically. Nathaniel stared back. "Aren't you a sight", remarked the pirate. The new cellmate was average height, with dark brown hair and a beard twisted into two braids. He wore a bandana, a white shirt, and blue tunic vest, white pants and brown tall boots. Nathaniel glared with disdain. The pirate reached out a hand. "Best pull yerself together." Nathaniel hesitated. He knew how cruel fate was. Consorting with pirates led to one being a pirate. And death followed thereafter. But perhaps this was a way to start a new life and gain the revenge he desperately wanted. He reached out and took the pirate's hand. As he stood, he stretched, letting his knotted, lean muscles relax. The new pirate threw Nathaniel a set of white clothes. A white shirt, pants. And brown boots. Once dressed, Nathaniel nodded thanks to the pirate. "And now to make our exit", sated the pirate. He kicked the door of the cell, hard. The door fell with a creak and a bang. The pirate and Nathaniel rushed out looking around for any sign of their captors. The older man rushed through the only door. Nathaniel followed. As he exited the prison, he shielded his eyes from the blinding light. As his eyes adjusted, he realized he was on an island a small one at that. And the island was being assaulted with cannon fire. It was a beautiful sight, being free, being victorious. At that thought he realized his past was no longer important. "I have no family, no regrets....... I am not a victim.... I am a pirate. I am Nate The Victorious!" He walked across the island to the only other building present. He looked at the sign on the door, It had three crates on it. A storage room. He knew his next act would determine his life forever. He breathed deeply.... and opened the door to the adventure waiting for him. Two years later, Nate The Victorious is a mighty pirate involved in a guild called Tessa's Terrors, and helping to fight anything that threatens his freedom or those he cares for. He is truly victorious......but he still has more chaos ahead of him. To be continued...... Category:Pirates Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO